Gunslinger
thumb|300px|right|Mari's Second Job Gunslinger Gunslinger (aka Duelist) was an ancient title bestowed upon a particularly active legion during the First Demon Wars. The only extant record from that time, the Chronicles of Klayah, reveals that although the title "Gunslinger" had fallen into obscurity, it was indeed used by the most powerful kingdom of the time during the First Demon Wars. The Rune Casters of Kounat displayed much power and influence during the First Demon Wars and invested a great amount of magical and mechanical resources; however as the war drew on, they realized it was going to be impossible to sustain their efforts for much longer. To solve this problem, the most esteemed Rune Caster in the kingdom, Jean-Sanque Gulio, invented a power gun designed to fire magical rounds while conserving the operator's own energy. The elite legion trained to use this weapon was called the "Gunslingers." The weapon proved to be a success. The First Demon Wars ended with the surrender of the Demons. However, Kounat came to an untimely end with a mysterious explosion. The secrets of the Maverick and the secrets of buliding them were lost forever. It is believed by scholars that the rifles used today by the Dwarves of Archimedia are based on the ancient design of the Maverick. The Maverick-wielding Gunslingers have a variety of unique magic and machines at their disposal that can induce their enemies to walk right into thermal traps, allowing for effective mid-distance attacks. The Gunslinger's Triple Missiles attack compensates for the fact she has a weak long distance attack by enhancing the Maverick's inherent strengths. The Gunslinger continues to use the Rune Caster's Mana Shield and Dash Jump; however the Gunslinger's version is stronger than that of the Rune Caster's, who has always been weak when it came to close quarter combat, and the summoned W.D.W. has also been enhanced. The Gunslinger's many skills can be confusing at first, but with practice and training she is a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. Bullets fired from the Maverick have limited range. Her limited ammunition is shown on the bar under her mp bar. When she runs out of ammunition she has to wait until the bar empties. As a Gunslinger, Mari retains most of her magical and mechanical arsenal of her previous job as a Rune Caster. Requirements It is necessary to be level 20 to participate in 2nd Job Promotion. GP Mission (4800 GP) "Clear this mission to become the Maverick wielding Gunslinger!" *Collect 300 shattered Maverick fragments throughout the dungeons of Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, and Gaikoz's Castle *Collect 10 Gaikoz's Sword in Gaikoz's Castle difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Cash Mission (6500 Cash) "Clear this mission to become the Maverick wielding Gunslinger!" *Collect 10 shattered Maverick fragments throughout the dungeons of Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, and Gaikoz's Castle *Collect 1 Gaikoz's Sword in Gaikoz's Castle difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Quotes *''"Go!"'' (Orb) *''"Fire!"'' (Ice Bullet) Basic Attacks Note: There is a meter that may seem identical to the Charging Meter used by Jin and Sieghart. However, this an "Overheat Meter". Using excessive shots on the Maverick may overheat the gun, which can prevent it from firing. Button Combination Attacks Combinations are entered in a chain, rather than holding the buttons, unless otherwise noted: W.D.W. Basic Attacks Wing Drive Weapon (W.D.W.) are blades with the of a small array which follows behind Mari and can be used to attack enemies, similar to her summoned Orbs. The blades are usable for 20 seconds (unlike Orbs' one-shot attacks), after which they will disappear. Skills 1st MP: Shock Wave - Gunslinger's 1st grade attack. The Gunslinger fires her Maverick into the ground, causing a series of explosions to burst up from the ground. 2nd MP: High Power Rush - Gunslinger's 2nd grade attack. Summons a cannon that shoots a volley of missiles which explode within a specific area. 3rd MP: Chaos Beam - Gunslinger's 3rd grade attack. Summons a highly destructive weapon that shoots a ray beam. Any enemies in its path will be instantly vaporized. It resembles the Battle Mage's Air Blast. Trivia *The word "Maverick" is actually a term that describes a cow with no brand. *Strangely, the foreign name used ("Duelist") is actually a different job name re-used by Sieghart. *A Helper Bot is used in her taunt. Category:Jobs and Classes